Cindy's TVD Drabbles
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: This is where I write all my klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Elejah drabbles!
1. Chapter 1: The First Kiss (Klaroline)

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not being able to update my stories, I'm just stuck and I don't have any inspiration at the moment, I hope you can be patient with me.**

**I have been working on some drabbles for months now. I just got this done so I thought I'd share it with you. This is where I'll be posting my drabbles, like One-Shots.**

**Klaroline Drabble #1- Her First Kiss**

Caroline cried her eyes out and waved frantically at the ship sailing towards her, when she noticed that the people aboard spotted her, pointing at her, she sighed in relief when the ship seemed to stop moving and at least two men were throwing down a ladder to climb down. She used the boat paddle and rowed herself as fast as she can to them. They seemed worried which made her smile, they seemed kind.

As her boat made its way to them, she smiled sadly at them, she was completely nervous, she didn't know how to talk to men from these big ships at all.

"Are you alright miss?" one of the men asked, he had dark hair and a mischievous but worried look in his eyes.

She nodded at them both, they held their hands out and she went with them, they held her against the ladder firmly as it started moving upwards, she panicked, she didn't know how to climb it neither did she know what was going to happen to her, all she knew was that she had to get what she had came for and be back home before her father realizes that she's gone, he'll cause a storm when he does.

Once the ladder reaches to the top of the boat, along with them, the man attempts to move her into the ship, but she is so eager to get on board that she boards it herself but she is still not use to being steady on her feet, so she attempts to land on her feet when they give out and she ends up on her bum, a guy runs to her side to aid her to stand and she's staring at him like he's the most foreign thing on the planet to her, because she's never met or seen such a beautiful man before in her life.

He had full blonde hair, hanging down past his chin, it was a sandy blonde, not like hers, his eyes were a type of blue that turned into green as he lowered his head to her, his skin was such a creamy color that she had to remind herself that some people does not liked to be admired the way she admires, his lips, god those lips, were so red, so full so…

"Are you alright miss?" he asks.

His voice, she feels like she's in a trance, a very dreamy trance, a very dizzy trance, they stare at each other, he's looking for answers and she just feels, dizzy.

Suddenly, she feels her eyes close as darkness takes over her entire being and the feeling of strong protective arms holding her tightly against them.

She's being shaken, that much was clear to her, someone kept calling her 'miss' and shaking her, she realises that her eyes are closed but she is now most definitely awake.

Her eyelids are heavy as she attempts to open them, but they open and first she was welcomed by a bright light, which she winces from and shuts her eyes back in pain.

"Sweetheart" she hears a silky accented voice call, probably her.

She slowly opens her eyes, making sure to adjust to the light before the sight of a man, a very beautiful man in front of her with wide worried eyes staring down at her.

She shifts, before attempted to move, she realises that she's lying on the ground and everyone is staring at her as if she was a giant fish that jumped out of water and into their boat.

The Irony of situation.

She attempts to stand, but still not actually accustom to standing, she falters but the man who held her was up in a flash to keep her steady, she smiled slightly at him.

She goes to thank him but she stops herself, they must not know who she is or where she comes from.

She does what she has never done to anyone outside of dear friends and family, she hugs him in gratitude. He seemed somewhat hesitant at first but he returns the hug before releasing her and making sure she was steady on her feet, which she was.

From standing, she could see every face on the ship, they all seemed worried about her, wary and confused, as they should be. The men closest around her were beautiful, not as beautiful as her saviour but they seemed to be related.

"Who are you?" said a voice on the left of her, she turns to face the owner of the voice and finds a pretty face, older than the others but equally as beautiful, holding a grip to the sword at his waist.

She opened her mouth and pointed in it, she then shook her head at him and her head fell in shame.

"She was born without voice" the man said with sadness, did they see this as a curse?

"I am Elijah, these are my brothers, Kol" he pointed behind her, she turned to be face to face with the man named Kol, they looked somewhat similar but this one was younger, his smirk was playful.

"Finn" he pointed to the man standing but two footsteps behind him who smiled and bowed his head slightly, the gesture made Caroline silently giggle with humor "and last but not least, Niklaus" he pointed to the man she was most interested in, she sent him a shy smile and a nod as if thanking him for his services and he nod back in return.

"Where do you come from?" the man named Elijah asked and she shrugged and shook her head.

"Do you have family?" he asked and Caroline nodded, remembering her father and sisters.

"Where are they?" he asked and Caroline once again shook her head.

"Someone must have taken her without permission" the man named Kol spoke.

"We would have seen the man would we not?" Elijah countered.

Caroline nodded her head at Kol but she didn't know how to explain his whereabouts. She decided to do a demonstration, she looked around, found a piece of wood. She walked behind Kol, he was curious and wary but he stood his ground. She looked at the wood in her hand then at the man and swung the wood at his back, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the ground, attempting to grip at his back to sooth the pain, he growled lowly in attempt to sooth the pain away.

"Why did she hit me?" Kol yelled with a slight pout to his face. The crew members had smirks and some snickered at Kol.

"I believe she was demonstrating what happened to the man that must have took her" Elijah replied softly, observing the girl closely "You knocked him out with the paddle and tossed him overboard"

She nodded. He came up with something much more explainable than she did.

"Smart girl" Klaus smirked, causing her to blush.

"He would not have survived the waters that long, there are sharks in these waters, they would have taken him if the coldness of the seas hadn't" Finn spoke with a shake to his head.

Caroline had lost their voices with her interest in her toes at this point. They were adorable, and so small and so cute. Just like on the men that would sink in shipwrecks and drown in the water. The men's feet were a little more rough than hers but she liked hers better. She adored her feet. She kept her eyes down, giggling lightly when she kept wiggling her toes. She loved her legs too. They were so long and creamy and beautiful. She was wearing a very long dress but she can still feel the foreign limbs that is her legs.

She wanted to burst in happiness that the spell had worked, she wanted to hug the very next person she saw. She wanted to dance and spin and run and jump about until her new feet got tired.

When she realized that the voices of the brothers had stopped, she found them looking right at her. Some were smiling but was confused and the others were just plain confused by the giant grin on her face.

She knew she couldn't hold it in any longer, she knew she had to rejoice.

When she did let out that giggle, a giggle that sent tingles down Klaus's spine. Such a sweet giggle, she darted out of their sight.

She ran to the very end of the boat, dodging all the crew members as they watched her, she laughed the entire time she had been running. When she reached to the other end and twirled in her dress, a fit of giggles escaped her throat at how much fun spinning felt. She watched as the entire world around her spun into a blur around her.

"I'm glad she finds enjoyment in my pain" Kol grumbled, causing Klaus to kick him in his stomach slightly to shut him up from the mesmerizing sight in front of him.

Her dress flew effortlessly with her and her hair created an aura around her that made his heart warm and a smile to bless his lips.

She stopped spinning and realized that the entire boat seemed to be rocking under her so she froze in her steps to wait for the boat to stop moving under her and soon her vision straightened to the point where she didn't even care about the feeling she got after spinning, she let out another fit of giggles and ran to the other side of the boat. She noticed that there were stairs going up to the giant wheel that steers the boat. She maneuvered herself through the mass of men on the ship and reached to the stairs. Never climb stairs before, she took one step forward. It felt foreign to her but she kept going. She took another step, and soon she ran up the remaining flight of stairs and ran around and around the upper deck as the man watched her, some in awe, some in confusion, others in humor.

Klaus was a mixture of both. He was in awe, confused and humored by her all at the same time.

He kept staring at her as she enjoyed herself and anytime she was not in view, he would move to see her more. He hadn't realized that he was moving to the upper deck. Kol made move to stop him but Elijah stopped Kol. Elijah wanted to see what would have happened with them. It was obvious that his brother was smitten with the girl, but he's never seen him so mesmerized by a woman like that before. Rather than stop him, he wanted to see what would happen.

Klaus slowly went up that stairs the further away from his sight she went. Till he reached the very top and at that point, she was spinning around and around. She looked magnificent.

She kept spinning, he kept approaching her and the two were so mesmerized,that she collided into him but he kept her steady on her feet, while her face collided with his neck.

She looked up and saw a pair of lips. They were male, they were incredibly full, they look so soft. She'd always wanted to kiss a sailor and with those lips, so inviting…

She suddenly crashed her lips to his, causing him to stumble back at the impact and his eyes opened wide in shock and disbelief at the situation he had himself in. He went from completely awestruck to kissing her.

He returned the passionate kiss with a strength to match her own, soft lips against each other as they hug themselves to each other.

They were viciously attacking each other with their lips as fire and passion and intensity mixed all in one came out of that kiss, she'd always wanted to kiss a man and now that she has, it was better than she had hoped.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, the clouds that were as clear as day suddenly turn a horrid dark shade of grey and thunder started rolling loudly, causing Caroline to break from the kiss with a gasp and wide eyes, realizing that her time in paradise was up.

Without warning, she smashed her lips to his again hungrily, wanting to get one last taste before pulling away breathless and a sad expression on her face.

"I am so sorry, but I have to go now, but know I will always be around and watching you" she smiled sadly at his dumbfounded expression, after hearing her soft and silky voice for the first time. She ran out of his arms and down the stairs, past Elijah and Kol and to the edge of the boat where she was raised from. She looked down at the rough seas, seeing just how angry her father was with her and turned around to the crew that were confused.

"I will never forget any of you. You have welcomed me to this ship with a bright smile, something that is quite rare. You will see me again" with that she turned around and jumped overboard.

There was a splash and suddenly, everyone ran to the other side of the boat where she had jumped and looked down to see nothing.

Klaus had ran down to stand next to Elijah and looked down as well. She had jumped. She was trying to kill herself?

She can speak?

Suddenly, her wet golden hair popped out of the water...along with two brunette colored hairs and a dark skinned girl with brown hair.

"Caroline, are you insane, father's pissed at you for using the trident" Katherine scolded.

"He wants you to come home now!" Elena chimed in.

Caroline just smiled at him and shook her head "Relax guys, look up" she smiled.

The girls looked up and saw a lot of men staring down at him in awe.

"Sailors" Bonnie whispered with a smile.

"What are you?" Klaus's voice was heard. Caroline looked up and smile.

"You mean you've never heard of mermaids?" Caroline replied with a coy smile "Remember, we will see each other again"

"If father doesn't forbid you from resurfacing" Katherine mumbled.

The girls dive back into the water, the men watched as a variety of color of fins surfaced before disappearing into the ocean once more. Confirm that the woman he had kissed, the girl that enchanted him, the woman he fancies, is in fact, a Mermaid.

* * *

**I would Love your reviews about it, xoxo Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Over Revenge (Klaroline)

**Requested by kcdlfangirl on tumbr: ****_Caroline calls Klaus to warn him about Tyler and tells him his graduation gift didn't get much use._**

* * *

Caroline fell on her bed with a huff after having the most draining day yet exciting day of her life. She's never been so….devious before, and if she was being honest, she liked it. At first she didn't think she was capable of doing those things but boy did she prove herself wrong.

Her wandering mind had went back to that fight with Klaus so much that she had spaced out and almost killed the teacher in the process. Leave it to Tyler to make her loose focus she mused.

He chose revenge over her.

He chose revenge over Her.

She could punch him right now. She could gut him right now!

She waited for him whole summer, she sighed him up for college only to learn that he wasn't staying to begin with?

She went out of her way and he left her for Klaus.

A little voice in her head told her that Tyler had chose revenge over her while Klaus chose her over Revenge.

She understood why Tyler wanted to get revenge, she understood that. But going after Klaus is a suicide mission. Klaus would definitely kill Tyler and even if Tyler succeeds in killing Klaus, there's that spell that links him and his entire sire line, making sure that if he dies, so does everyone he's ever sired.

If Klaus kills Tyler she would be devastated.

If Tyler kills Klaus they all die, including him.

A little voice in her head told her that she would also be saddened by his death as well but she chose to ignore it.

If she calls Klaus, she can ask him to just compel Tyler to stop hunting him down. Tyler still part vampire and can be compelled, right?

Yes, she can call Klaus, ask him to spare Tyler, compelling to go away and never look for him ever again. She can't be with Tyler again. She would always look at him, knowing that he's compelled and if he was not, he would have chose revenge over her and that would eat her alive.

Self doubt was her specialty.

The only small tiny thing about that plan would be the fact that she had to get a new phone recently and she lost Klaus's number.

She didn't even have Rebekah's number.

She could consider calling Matt and asking for it but she figured he'd lose her number too.

The door to her dorm opened and in came Katherine, she groaned. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy a day of being the villain for a change. It did.

She wondered if she had any contacts for the Originals, I'm sure she would keep her friends close and her enemies closer. Considering the person she's thinking about, Katherine doesn't have much friends to begin with.

Although asking wouldn't harm anyone.

Except her pride.

A sacrifice that has to be made she mused.

"Hey, do you by chance have any way to contact the Originals…." she asked, without looking up, keeping her eyes on the ceiling, refusing to look at Katherine's face as the question trailed off and lingered in the air.

She heard nothing,except a beating heartbeat, which told her that she was still in the room.

"Depends on which Original you wish to speak to" she could hear Katherine's smirking in her tone.

"Klaus" she stated.

Dead Silence.

"Sorry, I don't keep my enemy's number on speed dial" she replied with sarcasm "Let me see what I can do"

Caroline was confused a little bit so she sat up from her bed and watched as Katherine stood in front of her with her phone in her hand as she typed in a couple of numbers before placing the phone to her ear and waited.

_"Katarina" said the voice in the background._

"Elijah?" Caroline asked with a curious tone. What was Katherine doing with Elijah's number. Elijah has a phone?

_"Hello Elijah, lovely day isn't it?" _Caroline had to roll her eyes at her words.

_"To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Interesting you mentioned pleasure…" Caroline cut her off.

"Katherine!" she scolded.

Katherine rolled her eyes at her and scoffed "You're boring for a blonde"

"There's a very blonde vampire here who wishes to speak to his highness"

_"Katarina I am in no mood for your games" he sighed in the phone._

"Such a broody lot, tsk tsk tsk. Klaus, someone here wishes to speak to Klaus. Is he anywhere near or can you send me his number?" she asked.

_There was shuffling in the background, followed by footsteps, heels clicking, and finally she heard Elijah's voice._

_"Brother, there's a blonde vampire wishing to speak to you"_

_There was a low growl before silence._

_"Who is it?" Klaus's voice asked._

Katherine shoved the phone in front of Caroline and she took it slowly and placed it to her ear while Katherine began to go about her business.

"Klaus?" Caroline called.

_Dead silence, followed by an intake of a deep breath._

_"Caroline, you have incredible timing love, I was just about to yank out your boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend's heart out of his chest, seems it lost its meaning now" she could hear the smirk in his tone, she refrained from rolling her eyes because this was a serious matter._

"Klaus…please don't kill him"

_"Come on sweetheart, I gave him his freedom, yet he came after me instead"_

"Klaus…." she hesitated and swallowed a lump in her throat "Please"

_"Tell me love, why should I spare him? He did attack me in my own home…"_

"Klaus…" she didn't even realize that tears were rolling down her cheeks but they were at the thought of Tyler being dead.

She sniffled and Klaus picked up on

_"Caroline…" she cut him off._

_"_Compel him. He's still part vampire, he can be compelled, right?" she asked, her voice shaky and broken.

_Dead silence followed after her words "Yes"_

"If he has vervain in him, drain it and compel him, compel him to leave you alone and never come look for you, compel him to go live somewhere far away with a pack of wolves and start a life away from Mystic Falls and New Orleans, just please don't kill him" her tone was frantic, panicky, frightened.

_Dead silence followed after her words yet again. This time, it lingered a bit, filling the air with unwanted tension as she awaited a response from him._

_"You're asking me to spare him again. After all he's done…?" his tone was hard, cold and menacing._

"I'm asking you to make sure he never comes after you again, I'm asking you to send him so far away that you'll live another thousand years and never see his face again. I'm asking you not to kill him, compel him" the tears were running down her face much quicker than before now, because when Klaus used his hard and cold tone of voice, rather than his amused tone of voice or soft and relaxing tone of voice, it meant death.

"Please"

_Silence followed yet again. This time, she would have swore that she would have suffocated because of it, because she was unconsciously holding her breath, awaiting a response from Klaus._

_"I guess my graduation present didn't get much use, did it?" he asked, his light and playful tone returning._

A smile broke out on Caroline's face at his words. She saw Tyler for a day since Klaus allowed him to come back, so she agreed that she didn't get much use of her present.

_There was some footsteps, chains rattling in the background and a familiar voice in the background._

"Tyler" she breathed.

_"It seems that your girlfriend, well ex girlfriend has made a plea for your life. I am tempting to ignore it and rip your head off and place it on top of your mother's grave…"_

Her smile slowly diminished and in came a frown as his words sounded a lot like…

_"However, she proposed a solution that I think would work out to all our benefits"_

_"What are you…" was all she heard before a snap was heard._

_He broke Tyler's neck._

_"Call this a late Halloween present" he told her._

She smiled "Thank you"

In that moment, all that went through her head was the fact that he chose her over Revenge. Twice.


	3. Chapter 3: Petty Jealously (Klaroline)

**Requested by knucklecakes on tumblr:** _**klaus gets jealous, seeing caroline having a good conversation with elijah (it's a bit petty hehe)**_

Klaus did not like this one bit. No,he hated it. He hated it with his entire being and more. His entire mind was screaming to kill him, stick a dagger in him for a thousand years, break all of his limbs and throw the rest of him off a cliff.

He loved all his siblings, in his own way, but today, right now, I hated Elijah Mikaelson.

The Noble and Moral brother.

He was told, countless times by his sister, Stefan and even Caroline that he should not be jealous of him. He should be glad that she's getting along with his siblings and he is.

He just wishes they weren't that close.

It was bad enough seeing her show up at his door at night. He was so beyond happy to see her, only to have Elijah come in and ruin the happiness by being his normal noble self.

Offering to take her bags, hoping she had a pleasant trip, smiling and laughing with her, giving her a room, wishing her goodnight…etc etc.

He would have been perfectly fine with Rebekah doing that, just not his older brother.

Maybe if he had allowed him to be with the annoying doppelganger, one of the doppelgangers, he would not be in this mess. He would be sure that his brother's attention would never sway.

Regret is a bitch they say, oh how they were right.

It was a little annoying to him that she would spend more time with his boring, moral, noble older brother than himself but he brushed it off.

It was until two weeks ago when suddenly, they were spending more time with each other than he allowed much less liked. He would never force her to stay away from his brother, but he was way too close at times to do so. She was testing his patience in the worst ways and everyday he spent watching them laugh together, talk together,consult with each other and he would feel like each day that goes by, is one step closer to exploding with jealously.

Stefan told him that he was being ridiculous, he was thinking irrationally and he was going crazy and he stop getting worked up about it and boy did he try.

He tried and he tried and he tried.

There were instances where he would just try to but into their conversations and they would immediately change it to something else and he hated that.

One month later was his limit.

He caught them outside of Elijah's room and he wasted no time. He flashed over and rammed Elijah against the wall while Caroline gasped in shock at what just happened.

"Here I thought we were over this triangle mess a thousand years ago brother" his tone was cold and menacing.

"Brother…" Caroline cut him.

"Klaus are you crazy! What the hell is wrong with you?" she shrieked, trying to pull his arms away from Elijah's throat.

"Caroline it's okay, why don't you tell him what we've been chatting about" Elijah said in a calm tone and a tiny smile.

"Elijah and I have been talking for months about planning a surprise party for your birthday next month Klaus" she said with annoyance.

"I was planning of allowing you to paint your latest muse nude but since you're acting like an ass, you can kiss that goodbye" she scoffed with a bitter laugh before flashing off the opposite direction.

He released Elijah who shook his head with a taunting smile and entered his bedroom and never before in a thousand years has Klaus ever felt as Stupid as he did now.


	4. Chapter 4: Content (Klaroline)

**DRABBLE REQUEST BY ANONYMOUS ON TUMBLR:**** MOVE IN DAY WHERE CAROLINE MOVES INTO KLAUS'S MANSION AND KLAUS AND HIS SIBLINGS HELP HER UNPACK. AND KLAUS IS SO HAPPY CAROLINE IS GOING TO LIVE WITH HIM. AND ELIJAH IS HELPING AND REBEKAH IS THERE...**

* * *

**Klaus POV:**

I was happy, no I was beyond happy. My entire face wanted to crack into the biggest smiles on the planet. Hope was filling me up to the hilt, a feeling so foreign to my entire being took over me. I couldn't place a name to it yet, I had only felt it once before it was so rudely ripped from me in the darkness of the night.

I had little to no clue what anyone was saying around were all faces with their mouth moving but nothing coming out. My mind was so clouded on her presence that I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

She was here, right in front of me, with a light blush on her cheeks, her hair as golden as ever, if not even more so I thought.

Her eyes staring right at mines, daring to be bold.

Her stance was strong and tall, daring to be confident.

Wearing a very appealing strapless yellow dress, just stopping at mid-thigh. It was skin tight and hugging her so deliciously, his fingers tingled at the thought of touching her. The heels she wore made her near equal level to my height.

She even dared to look sexy and beautiful all at once.

The little daredevil.

There was someone speaking behind me My mind told me to snap out of it but I couldn't. I was trapped in her gaze, held prisoner against my will. Did I want to be released?

No, of course I didn't.

I recognized the voice behind me to be Elijah. Apparently he was welcoming her to New Orleans, asking about her trip and inviting her in and of course helping her with her bags.

Then I heard my sister's annoying tone behind me as well.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

I knew this moment was actually real because there was no way Caroline and my sister, ever got along.

The frown on Caroline's face told me that she clearly didn't like her tone.

A few days ago, I would have made it my business to get her out of New Orleans as soon as possible and far away from my family, mostly Hayley. Glad I dealt with that woman.

Hayley and Sophie were apparently working together in their little plot to make me take Marcel down because Marcel had Hayley's family imprisoned and Sophie wanted Davina to complete their harvest ritual I could care less about. After I was sure that she was in fact, not pregnant and it was all due to the magic they placed on her, I ripped her heart out without so much as a flinch. Also killed Agnes and Sophie and threatened to finish them all if they retaliate against me.

Tyler had the balls to come after me as well, and after 24 hours of thinking while snapping his neck countless amount of times, I decided to bleed the Lockwood boy of my vervain and compel him to never come look for him again unless I called.

I had to remind myself every time I was itching to kill that boy that he was still alive because of Caroline.

She was right in front of me and I knew she was more than welcomed here. Hell, I'd even sign the house over to her to further emphasize my point.

She knew I was thinking. She knew how overwhelming this was for me. She knew. The look in her eyes told me as much, this is why she decided to wave my brother off and stare at me in silence.

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of her lips, daring to be proud of herself.

Her hands suddenly met each other behind her back while she chewed at her bottom lip, daring to be seductive.

Elijah came up behind me and peeked over my shoulder to Caroline.

"Rebekah took the liberty of unpacking your clothing, will you be content with bloodbags?" he asked.

She nodded with a welcoming smile.

His brother was gone.

I knew that feeling I felt in my chest. It was warm, it was consuming, it was magnificent, It was content.

For the first time in a thousand years, I was finally content.


	5. Chapter 5: Just Be (Klaroline)

**Let me just apologize for this up front if some of you don't agree but I was left to my thoughts and it kind of created this for some reason.**

**This is based on the last episode of The Originals, it continues off from the scene where Klaus gave Elijah the dagger and left the mansion. It took my mind with it.**

***Hands up in defense* Don't kill the messenger.**

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah had no real idea how long they stayed standing in the spots Klaus had left them in but it was when her phone started ringing, she knew she was standing for quite some time. Tiring of its incessant ringing, she pulled it from the confides of her back pocket and looked at the name on the screen, both annoyed but confused by it, she answered and placed the phone by her ear, ready to attack her first but Caroline beat her to it unfortunately.

"Put it on loudspeaker"

"Who are you to tell me…" Caroline cut her off.

"Rebekah put the damn phone on loudspeaker because I want to talk to both you and Elijah. This has gone long enough and frankly I am so tired of it"

A little surprised by the strictness and firmness in her voice she complied this one time and put it on loud speaker, signalling Elijah to turn around.

When he did, he was confused when she had the phone in her hand instead by her ear.

"Thank you, this is Caroline, I'm sure you remember me Elijah" she said.

"Of course" he replied, a little confused by the call from a resident of Mystic Falls

"Let's get to it shall we?"

"Get to what?" Rebekah asked.

"You all are the most screwed up family on the planet, you all manipulate each other, betray each other, threaten each other although I'm beginning to realize that the words 'I love you' no longer exists in your dictionary so when you are threatening each other, you're silently saying that you love one another which is a bit odd but whatever floats your boat right?"

"Wait a minute…" Caroline cut her off.

"Did you know Klaus and I are friends?" Caroline asked her.

"No, he's in love with you. I didn't think the word friendship can be applied to what you too have" Rebekah replied bitterly, capturing Elijah's now undivided attention.

"Did you also know that Klaus has like no friends whatsoever and when he needs to talk to someone about the day's events, he tends to call me or tell me?" Caroline asked them, causing Rebekah and Elijah to go silent in surprise.

"Niklaus confides in you?" Elijah asked in a soft voice.

"Don't act surprised, he may be a sadistic hybrid but he's still a person, he's still your brother, he still has feelings, you all seem to forget that so I'm going to explain it to you loud and very clear so you get the message and hopefully you'll be able to fix whatever of your family that is left"

"When I get my hands on you…" Rebekah trailed off with a snarl.

"Put the claws away kitten, I come in peace. Klaus called me as soon as he was able to get alone from Hayley and yes during our phone conversations he did tell me that he got the wereslut pregnant and ranted about his brother and sister's betrayal and distrust to him and I got tired of him constantly blaming all of you and hung up"

"Your rude comments and witty remarks does not answer the silent question of why you're calling me?" Rebekah noted "Where did you even get my number?"

"I am calling because Rebekah Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson are the biggest idiots in New Orleans"  
Both Mikaelson's eyes widen at her blunt insult to him.

"I beg your pardon…?" Elijah asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You all claim to believe that Klaus betrays you all, robs you of your happiness, you want him to be redeemed, you want to save him and all that crap and while it is noble of you to want this and admirable, its also incredibly stupid as well. Klaus is who he is. He cannot be changed. If you wear clown shoes and shove it far up his ass, he's still going to be Klaus but with a shoe up his ass. You all fail to see what Klaus truly wants in his life and only see what he wants you to see. Klaus thinks that the both of you think of him as their bastard brother and nothing more. He has taken your betrayals hard the both of you should be ashamed of yourselves for it. Rebekah. You claim that Klaus never allows you to be happy and kills whatever happiness you find. Have you ever shut your brain off for 5 minutes to think that maybe Klaus knows you better than you know yourself and your ability to love too easily will leave you heartbroken, have you ever thought that maybe Klaus was trying to save you from that pain. Of course you didn't because you're selfish. You only care for yourself. You say that Klaus is in love with me. If I had a brother who was in love with a woman I disliked, I would have put aside my differences aside to attempt to get along with her but you hold on to that hate like a leech. Klaus is wrong for killing your past lovers, taking advantage of you, hurting you, dagger-ed you, but have you for once thought that him killing your past lovers is him protecting your heart, him taking advantage of you being unconsciously done, him hurting you to protect you from a greater deal of hurt, him dagger-ed you to prevent you from leaving him…"

Rebekah remained speechless, hearing her words and allowing it to sink in as hot tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Elijah, you're entire life has been dedicated to making sure that Klaus is happy. You believed that accompanying him in his quest to bed every woman he makes eye contact with will do that, but have you seen the treasure chest filled with love letters from the women he bedded and killed that he stole? You believed that aiding him in breaking the hybrid curse will make him happy yet he is a hybrid now and he is still unhappy. You believed that by aiding him to build a city will make him happy but you of all people knew it didn't. You believed that a child, his own child would make him happy, will bring together a dysfunctional family together and you have been proven wrong yet again. When will you learn? When will you look at Klaus? You should be looking in order to see"

Caroline paused, giving them time to respond and when she heard nothing, she decided to continue.

"You both see your brother and the destruction that comes with him but you do not look at him. You see a man who was unloved by his parents and turned into a monster because of it. You don't see a man who was unloved by his parents, by the woman he loved once. You don't see the man that spent a thousand years believing himself to be unworthy. You don't see the man that sees his sister being happy and engaged and wanting that happiness but couldn't get it so he decided to take it from you"

Rebekah allowed the tear to fall from her eye then.

"You don't see the man had seduced a doppelganger to his home for sacrificed and while she's suppose to be wanting Klaus she wanted his brother, just like Tatia had?"

Elijah swallowed hard at her words.

"You don't see the man that saw himself in a little boy and saved him when no one did the same for him only to have that boy no longer worship the man that saved him and instead worship his own sister?"

Rebekah allowed a few more tears fall from her eyes.

"You don't see the man that turned into a hybrid to feel complete for once in his eyes and because his family has fought against him for so long, he wanted a new family so he sought to create an army of hybrids, only to realize that they would reject him as his own family has been doing for a thousand years?"

"You don't see the man that wanted his family back so much that he was willing to give his mother the benefit of the doubt by believing that she had forgiven him only to find out that she had tricked him and wanted him dead, his own mother betrayed him? His own brother?"

"You don't see the man that saved some girl, knowing that his sister can take care of herself and she is not a child anymore?"

"You don't see the man that finds out that if he can't have the love he wants from either me or the both of you then he'll get it from his unborn child? Only the woman carrying the child adores his brother and hates him and his son or daughter might grow to do the same? The man sees his sister chose a man, over her own flesh and blood because he doesn't want her happy? Did either of you think to how he could be feeling right now about Marcel, the man he raised as his own, going against him, and Klaus will think that one day his own child might do the same because his own siblings aren't above it?"

"Elijah, you have been so focused on Klaus's redemption that you fail to realize that his redemption has been with him this entire time. Klaus wants his family. His sister who adored him, the brother he once was able to look up to…Not a sister who hates him and plots against him or a brother who questions his intentions for his unborn child because he heard it from Tyler"

"Have you both given any thought as to why I of all people are friends with Klaus?"

Rebekah wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat "The thought has come cross my mind"

"Klaus came to my graduation. Can you believe it? A thousand year old hybrid known and feared by all came to my graduation. Saved me from being friend by dead witches, saved Damon from a werewolf bite all for me? If it didn't get any more odd, he allowed Tyler to return to Mystic Falls as my graduation present. When Tyler did return, he had the nerve to sleep with me only to tell me that he was going to attempt to kill Klaus. I asked him to love me more than he hated Klaus and he chose revenge over me."

"Niklaus cares for you more than he hates Tyler" Elijah said in realization.

"Because of this, I'm not opposed to having Tyler bricked for the next century. I have asked Klaus very nicely not to kill Tyler and he didn't, you both know how often Klaus does that"

"He'll do anything for you" Rebekah said softly.

"If Klaus was the same person he was before he broke the curse he would have dagger-ed you both for what you guys have done yet he hasn't"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you had something to do with this?" Rebekah said.

"No, it was his own choice" Caroline replied.

They were all silent before Rebekah broke the silence.

"So you decided to call me to lecture us both on our own brother"

"UGH! Rebekah" Caroline shrieked, causing Rebekah to scowl at her.

"Rebekah listen" Elijah scolded her "Continue Caroline"

"Stop trying to save him, stop trying to belittle him, stop trying!"

"What will you have us do then, just give up on him?" Rebekah snapped.

"No, just be" Caroline replied in a softer tone.

"Just be his brother, his friend, his drinking buddy or something, just be"

"Just be his brother and sister, this is your advice?" Elijah asked, confused by it and intrigued at the same time.

"Yes" Caroline replied in finality before hanging up.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6- The Birth of Kland (Kland)

Klaus lay on his bed, tired, both mentally and emotionally exhausted after finally being able to take over his kingdom.

If only his queen would join him.

He sighed and before he knew it, waters were in his eyes…

Why can't she see how he really feels?

Why must she be so stubborn.

Why must she not get out of my head~!

"Grr" he growled, as the tears from his eyes fell into his hands as they lay on his lap.

Instead of hiding the tears as he would normally do, he decided to let them flow freely, because if he didn't let them out now, they would seek freedom at a time where they are not wanted.

Drops upon drops fell into his hand, causing a tiny puddle. If only his siblings could see him now…he'd never hear the end of it.

With a sigh, content that the tears were all in his hands, at least for now, he wiped the salty tears against his pants, the crock area unconsiously, then he felt a stirring.

He curiously wiped the area again, and stifled a groan in response.

He did it a few times and then suddenly the fabric of his pants felt too tight.

With a ragged sigh, he unbuckled his jeans, pulled down the zip and unleashed the kraken, groaning as it became free.

With his still tear laden hand, he began to choke the chicken. Pulling and pumping at it furiously, with the reasons for his tears in his mind the entire time, putting all of his wifey feels into each and every stroke.

The tension built in him, it grew strong, and stronger and his eyes welled with tears as the tension built in him stronger and stronger.

Then with one more choke of the choke of the chicken, little klaus was crying for his wifey too.

They both cried until they were well spent until Klaus released the kraken from his choke and sighed raggedly.

* * *

**This is an expansion of the drabble Delusionalklaroliner and approvesomuch came up on the klarogang skype chat because they inhaled something.**


	7. Chapter 7- To Love You More (Klaroline)

Caroline walked into the bar cautiously, New Orleans wasn't as large as some states were but what made this town different from the others was the population of vampires, they practically outweigh the human population and she had a pretty good idea why that is or could be.

She want towards the bar and ordered herself a drink, wanting to wash her current heartbreak away from her but then again, this is about a thousand year old hybrid we're talking about, you can't wash someone like him away, that might probably take a thousand years.

She ordered a drink from a blonde waitress, she missed her name tag, and patiently waited for the girl to return with her drink and she saw the name, Camille, pretty name.

She thanked the girl for the drink and took a sip, as the nights events came back to her like commentary in her head.

She had finally taken him up on his offer and arrived to New Orleans, sole intent to give in to the piling feelings she had for him since Mystic Falls. Her friends didn't know where she was going and didn't know that there was a possibility that she was not coming back. She didn't think she might have went back anyways, probably travel the world, with or without him, she was independent, she didn't need a man to show her the world, she can go see it for herself, she had two legs, compulsion, though she much rather use that for emergencies only and vampire like reflexes in case some low life tried something with her.

She was not expecting him to live in a mansion so…dare she say it, small. She had a feeling that he liked big houses and it wasn't necessarily big but it was like a family home.

There was something living in there though, not a family.

She had knocked on the door, expecting three different people to open the door, Elijah, the original that seems to popup only when it suits him, Rebekah, the bratty Original and Klaus, the person she wanted to see, however nothing prepared her for the person she saw when they opened the door, and what was worst, they both shrieked the same thing at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She folded her arms across her chest and gave Caroline a glare and Caroline happily returned it, just when Klaus was behind Hayley in a flash and she saw the shocked look followed by an angry- no pissed look, she wondered if it was directed at her or Hayley but the little voice in her head kept telling her that he wasn't want her anymore and has moved on with a werewolf-slut.

Caroline's eyes glanced down and her eyes widened at the sight before looking back up at a very pregnant Hayley.

"Go away Hayley" Klaus growled but she didn't even flinch at his tone.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked; her own hard glare fixed on them both.

"Nothing, Caroline, Hayley was just leaving" he growled again, this time, much more menacingly, but Hayley still didn't move.

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked as if she hadn't a clue what she was talking about and if Caroline was meeting her for the first time, she would have believed that but since she had her neck snapped by this woman, she doesn't believe this woman even if she cried wolf.

Pun intended.

Caroline pointed at her stomach.

"I'm pregnant?"

Caroline rolled her eyes "No shit, of course you're pregnant!"

Hayley paused for a while, and then a smile rose to her lips "Oh you mean the father? He's standing behind me"

Caroline's eyes widened, her heart dropped and Hayley seemed to love her reaction to the news; Klaus however, looked like he was ready to chew her head off with his teeth.

There was a low growl but before Klaus can do anything, something flashed down the stairs and ran back up, carrying Hayley with them, must have been Elijah.

"Caroline…" he started…

"No" she said softly, but there was harshness to her tone that told him that she was indeed angry with him for this and somehow, he knew she had no right to but he felt like he deserved her anger.

She turned around and slowly walked to her car, then hopped in and turned, then left the property.

Now she was here, in a bar drinking because during the car ride, she had come to some silly conclusion that she was in love with him.

Silly…

Suddenly a man was in front of her, dark skinned, sexy smile, charming grace but held no interest to him.

Yet he seems interested in her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this?" he asked, in an amused tone, she decided to amuse him.

"Just got dumped for a slut" she knew she sounded whiny but the entire thing seemed a bit off to her.

"He should be punished for breaking your heart" he whispered.

_She'll punish him, by never speaking to him ever again._

"I have his punishment already planned out, but thanks for the offer" she smiled before gulping the contents of her drink.

Marcel chuckled, looked to the stage where the guy singing was about to wrap up and had an idea.

"Show him that he can't break you"

Caroline looks up at him curiously.

"Go up there and sing, show him that your world has not ended because he dumped you"

She contemplated this but then again, she always did have a thing against singing in front of crowds, the thing with Matt was a onetime thing and a spur-of-the-moment thing.

"I don't know…" she started but he cut her off.

"Come on, you can't be that bad of a singer, besides, half the people in this room can't sing and they'll go up there and have fun, just go up there and have fun or you can sit here and sulk for the rest of the night, your choice" he shrugged before folding his arms in front of his chest and stood in front of her, awaiting her response and having fun did sound a lot better than sulking, she stop and rolled her eyes but nodded and he grinned.

"Be right back" he said before dashing off to the crowd and to the mike that the guy who was just singing, horribly she might add.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just met a girl who's down in the dumps and needs some cheering up, so I asked her to come on stage and sing and she agreed" the crowd cheered at him in response and she slowly made her way towards him, hoping up to the stage and standing next to him,

"Good luck sweetie" he whispered before hopping off the stage to stand in front of her.

She turned around to the karaoke machine and noticed the song chosen for her.

To Love you More- Celine Dion

Piece of cake…a large, giant piece of cake

She took a deep breath, two deep breaths and the melody started. Noting that it was quite a long intro, she took more breaths to calm herself down and before she even knew it, the words were flowing out of her mouth.

_Take me, back into the arms I love,_

_Need me, like you did before._

_Touch me once again,_

_And remember when,_

_There was no one that you wanted more._

During that first verse, Klaus had entered the bar, must have tracked her down and she had sang then, not knowing that he was going to be here but at the same time she was trying to prove that her world does not stop spinning without him but the song of choice and the fact that he was staring at her told her, that was not the case.

He had walked into the bar, determined to find her and bring her back, then he heard that voice. It was entrancing, his eyes landed on the stage and his entire being freeze at the sight.

Caroline singing so beautifully in front of him, was a true sight to behold, everyone was completely hooked onto each and every word that passed her lips.

_Don't go; you know you will break my heart._

_She won't love you like I will._

_I'm the one, who'll stay,_

_When she walks away_

_And you know I'll be standing here still._

_I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more._

_You will see I can give you, everything you need._

_Let me be, the one to love you more._

For some reason, Caroline felt that these words were for him, but then that would mean…

Oh goodness

That would mean that she was in love with him.

Then again, the dumbfounded look on his face did erase or make her not focus on the fact that someone likes us to make sure that he stayed that way.

_See me, as if you never knew,_

_Hold me, so you can't let go,_

_Just believe in me_

_I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more._

_You will see I can give you, everything you need._

_Let me be, the one to love you more._

_And some way, all the love that we had, can be saved._

_Whatever it takes, we'll find a way_

She's never hit a note like that before. She must really love him, she could see his eyes glistening with tears, and she could feel herself wanting to cry because of how true these words were.

When she was finished, the entire crowd screamed and clapped and yelled and even some cat whistling was heard and she couldn't help but blush at the attention.

Marcel hopped back on the stage, clapping at her and Klaus's stare turned from dumbfounded and shocked and so full of emotion to hard, then he vanished.

"This girl got some pipes on her, that's for sure" he chuckled.

The crowd cheered louder, if that was even possible; she had to refrain from using her fingers to block out some of the sound.

"I gotta go" she whispered, and ran off the stage, threw a bill, whatever it was on the counter and left the bar.

The cool air struck her upon impact to outside and she tried to find Klaus's scent through it.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, not to mention, ton of people were around her, someone grabbed her and flashed her somewhere else and she was slammed against a cold wall and fiery lips captured her in a much heated kiss.

She had pulled away after a while, panting for air she didn't need.

"We need to talk" she pointed out against his lips.

He looked into her eyes and smiled "Later"


	8. Chapter 8- Snooping Duo (Klaroline)

**Requested by Hop3yKristian: "Caroline and Katherine having a heart to heart about the originals about the men they love while eli and klaus listen in"**

"Katherine, remind me why we're here again, breaking and entering?" Caroline asked lowly as if there were people in the house but she knew there was no one here. That didn't settle the queasy uneasiness she felt or the feeling of being watched to leave her being.

They were in the Mikaelson mansion.

Yep, bad memories…

_and some good ones…._

She shook her head before concentrating on following Katherine.  
It was then Caroline realized that Katherine knew her way around the house quite well for someone who was not around when the Mikaelsons were.

"For someone who has never entered this house before, you sure know your way around" Caroline stated with a raised eyebrow.

Katherine smirked but didn't stop "Caroline I never left town, I was always close by, watching them very closely, you lot are quite entertaining to look at. Better than cable"

Caroline rolled her eyes "So what you sneak into the house when they're not here?"

"Of course I did, but even when they were here, they would be too busy arguing with one another to notice. I tried looking for that White Oak Stake that their mother created but I was wrong to think that they had it" she sounded disappointed.

"You do know that if Klaus dies, we all die right?" Caroline had to make sure she wasn't as suicidal as Stefan had described her to be.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night knowing you have feelings for the big bad wolf pumpkin"

Caroline gaped at the woman in front of her, finding it quite difficult to make respond to that, but before she even had the chance, Katherine spoke again.

"Of course I do, the stake would have been a back-up to my back-up plan to my original plan" she responded to Caroline's question.

Deciding to ignore the words Katherine had said about a certain big bad wolf, she asked another question.

"And what was these fool-proofed plan of yours"

"Well, my original plan was to get the cure and trade it in for my freedom, since Klaus giving me my freedom looked like a 30 percent chance of happening, I planned to use the cure against him, turning him into a werewolf and then snapping his neck and if that didn't work, with the stake I had, or was suppose to have in my possession, I would have found a witch strong enough to severe them from their sireline and have some poor defenseless human, or innocent enough vampire to stake him in a surprise attack"

Caroline was speechless, the plan was actually brillant, it was foolproof and if Katherine was really careful, she would have actually suceeded in killing him.

She tried not to cringed at the thought of Klaus dead but she suppose that's what happens when she thinks of death in particular.

_No it isn't._

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the basement…**

Elijah smirked and turned to Klaus who seemed as though the thought of his death was actually there, as if he could have been dead right now if she had followed through on her plans and he couldn't help but be proud of her, the plan was brilliant, even he would not have expected it.

"I have to hand it to her, its a brilliant plan" Elijah mused, seeing Klaus's facial features hardened.

"I'll rip out of insides" he growled, making a move to the door when Elijah stopped him.

"Her second plan to feed you the cure went to waste when she handed it to me so why don't we figure out why she didn't attempt the third before you dismiss her so quickly?"

Klaus sighed in defeat before relenting and standing still.

Klaus and Elijah had to come back to Mystic Falls, their reason being to return with the white oak stake but Klaus and Elijah had their own reasons.

The very personal reasons are currently snooping around in their house.

* * *

"You could have went through with your third plan even after you handed over the cure to Elijah, why didn't you?" Caroline asked, because she honestly wanted to know.

Katherine sighed "Because after my last chat with Elijah I came to one conclusion that left a bad taste in my mouth, Elijah would never forgive me if I killed is precious little brother, and both Elijah and Rebekah would hunt me down, now I could keep the stake and do the same to Rebekah but if I know myself, I know that of all the things I am capable of, killing Elijah is not one of them"

The confession stunned Caroline and Elijah, they weren't expecting that.

Klaus seemed almost amused but he would be lying if the thought of his brother and sister avenging his death regardless of his feelings for her didn't make him feel good, because it did, oddly.

"You loved him" was Caroline's voice.

Katherine froze and turned around "You say that like I've stopped loving him"

The confession, again, stunned both Elijah and Caroline.

"We've grown close, right? We can actually look past the fact that you're annoying and that I killed you and believe that we're actually friends, right?"

Caroline nodded cautiously, not liking being reminded of her death.

"You and your friends have a fantasy version of what love is, especially coming from vampires of all supernatural beings on this planet, especially Elena, she believes that Love is suppose to be like in fairy-tales and movies when Love is far more difficult"

"How would you know about love?" Caroline didn't mean it to make her question sound mean but it did.

"I've been in love for 500 years, you haven't said a peep about your little werewolf boy and you go all defensive if the word 'hybird' is whispered"

Caroline gaped at Katherine's back for a moment, completely speechless and a little guilty because she cannot say that Katherine's not lying but its her business if she gets defensive.

"I do not get defensive, everyone seem to believe I have feelings for him or something…" Katherine cut her off.

"I found a drawing of you in your clothing and Klaus sighed it so I'm guessing he gave it to you" Katherine stated, making a list with her fingers "I accidentally saw that pretty little bracelet in your jewelry box that you almost killed me for, that looks way too familiar by the way…" she added "You're too much of a Mary Sue Vampire to compel yourself a mini-fridge" she continued "There are two dresses in boxes under your bed, both with Klaus's name on the tags" she added "There's a voice mail on your phone you always listen to before you go to sleep" Caroline actually gaped at her because she did not have any vampire hearing which meant that she must have kidnapped her phone and listened to the voice mail.

"Hey…" Caroline started but Katherine cut her off.

"It doesn't take much to get into your pants which means that you actually have feelings for him" Katherine stated smugly.

"Wha…" Katherine cut her off again.

"Damon smiled at you and you slept with him…" Caroline cut her off.

"He compelled me!" she shrieked at her.

"You still brought him to your bed" Katherine sang and continued "Matt was trying to move on from Elena but he will never move on, Tyler had to o play hard to get for you to sleep with him, which only last less than 24 hours by the way and it's been almost two years and you too haven't even shared a decent hug, you like him"

"But…" Katherine cut her off again and Caroline was really getting annoyed with her.

"You've kept all of those things that Klaus has given you, you don't even have a dollar that belongs to Tyler and you claim to have no sexual or emotional feelings for him whatsoever. You like him"

"I do not…" Katherine cut her off.

"Don't make me say the 'L' word so lets just look for the room and end this conversation because I sound like you right now and it makes me upset" Katherine cringed her face in disgust to emphasize her point before turning around and continuing on their journey.

While Caroline was speechless, like completely, apart from the fact that her cheeks were red with blush, Klaus's cheeks were of the same because although he always believed that Caroline held some feelings for him, the words were still new and the feelings were foreign to him.

The anger of Damon compelling Caroline to sleep with him was there, but he would go and have a chat with Damon another time, for now, his focus was on the women in his house.

Katherine turned around quickly, causing Caroline to stumble back a bit and saw the victorious look on her face "That's where I remember seeing the bracelet"

Caroline was still confused.

"I belonged to King Henry's daughter, Elizabeth"

_Like the Queen Elizabeth…?_

"He got me a bracelet that belonged to Queen Elizabeth!" Caroline shrieked with wide eyes.

"So he did give it to you" she smirked "I didn't know, I was just fishing…" she laughed before turning around and continuing on.

* * *

Elijah looked at Klaus with a raised eyebrow "You took her bracelet didn't you?"

"I didn't take it from her, she gave it to me, I'd tell you to ask her yourself but…" Klaus smirked.. Elijah rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You still haven't told me why we're here?" Caroline said, choosing to ignore Katherine's attempts to rile her up, even though they were working.

That captured everyone's attention, straying away from Klaus and Caroline at the moment to focus on the task.

"I'm looking for something Elijah left in his room" Katherine replied, she turned around and began walking down the hallways quickly.

* * *

Klaus turned to Elijah and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't leave anything here or worth" Elijah said, ridding any thoughts of betrayal from his brother's mind immediately without looking at him.

* * *

Katherine then reached Elijah's room and tried to open it but it was locked and unfortunately, she was human. She looked to Caroline who sighed and broke the door handle. The door opened slowly, crashing against the wall and Katherine entered, wasting no time.

Caroline stood outside, not wanting to invade his room, whether he was here or not, she still feels like there were eyes and ears on her.

"Aren't you coming in?" Katherine called behind her.

"Believe it or not, I do believe in not entering someone's bedroom without permission, Katherine" Caroline groaned in distaste, waiting rather impatiently for Katherine to return.

When she did return, it was with a bloodbag.

"A bloodbag?" Caroline questioned, looking at it.

Katherine smiled "It's Elijah's blood"

* * *

Klaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Elijah looked at him with a defeated look "There was a debt I had to pay which involved turning a group of people but they betrayed me so I ended them. I had forgotten about that"

"Why would she want your blood?"

* * *

"Why do you need Elijah's blood?" Caroline asked, looking down at the blood then looking back up at Katherine.

"I have a theory…" Katherine started "Since I turned human, I can't ingest vampire blood without spitting it back out. Elijah is no ordinary vampire…" she trailed off, an evil glint in her eyes told Caroline that Katherine had went somewhere else with that statement.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Katherine…" Caroline snapped and Katherine frowned at her "You think that you might be able to swallow original vampire blood?"

"Beats the other option…" Katherine shrugged, opening the top of the blood bag carefully.

"What other option?"

"A different type of Original Blood"

_Oh, Klaus._

Caroline nodded, knowing all too well how that would turn out.

Katherine looked down at the bag, then back up at Caroline and shrugged before chugging a mouthful of the blood.

To Caroline and Katherine disbelief, she was able to swallow it. Katherine took two more mouthfuls before cleaning the remains from the corner of her mouth, completely happy with the fact that she can become a vampire again.

"Now, snap my neck"

"Wait, what?"

"I am perfectly capable of killing myself, but by snapping my neck, the death will be quick and clean and stabbing myself will just get blood everywhere" Katherine explained.

"But what if…"

"Look, if it works, I'm a vampire again, I can get out of this town before another attempt on my life is made, as much fun it is to torture Elena, my life is not worth her torment and if it doesn't, think of it this way, you'll be getting revenge. I killed you, you killed me"

Caroline thought about it for a while, before placing both her hands on either side of Katherine's face.

"You better come back alive"

Then snap.

Caroline sighed heavily because that took a lot out of her. She just hoped that Katherine would come back so that she can feed her some blood and snap her neck again for making her do that. Unlike Elena and she loved Elena, but Katherine was reasonable, she wasn't one-sided like Elena, she didn't see everything one way, she saw different sides to one problem and Caroline liked that. She didn't judge Caroline for being friends with the man that's hunting her and the feeling was refreshing.

Maybe it was the fact that she was in love with an Original also.

Speaking of, what does she see in Elijah, he's like stiff.

Like a mannequin, with a suit on.

You can't tell if he has emotions or not.

Then again, Katherine must see another side of Elijah we all haven't seen yet.

"Ms. Forbes" she heard a deep but familiar voice said from behind her.

Caroline sharply turned around and gasped at the person in front of her.

"Elijah…"

"Hello sweetheart" said a voice behind her.

Her entire body stiffened and her pulse quickened at the heavily accent familiar voice and the familiar scent that engulfed her senses.

She slowly turned around to face the one person she didn't plan on seeing here at all.

"Klaus…"


End file.
